


Nothing Can Harm You

by TheAngstLord



Series: Love Like Yours [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngstLord/pseuds/TheAngstLord
Summary: Muriel has a Night Terror, and Tarvos is the only one who can help.
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Love Like Yours [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759381
Kudos: 12





	Nothing Can Harm You

**Author's Note:**

> Love Like Yours Fest Day 6

_He stands there in the middle of the arena, completely still in the pool of his own blood as it drips from the freshly cut wound on his broad chest. His victim, a man with a family, lies there dead, in front of him._

_He didn’t know what to do. It’s over, right? He should get back to his chamber, right?_

_When he looks up, he freezes when he sees the man’s wife staring at him with his daughter. The look on their faces were of pure fear and anger._

_He tries to speak, to say he was sorry, to say he didn’t want to, but the words catch in his throat, as if someone was choking him._

_They both started crying, and there was nothing he could do about it. What could he do? He just killed someone part of their family._

_He felt like he was suffocating. He drops his axe to claw at his throat, hoping it could make him breathe again._

_That only made it worse._

_Shadowy hands start grabbing at them, forcing him down and into the ground with them. He desperately tries to crawl away but it only makes it hurt more. Maniacal laughing and screaming fills the Coliseum, and he starts crying, the hands tearing into his skin as he is dragged further into the black void._

_Too loud. Everything was too loud._

_Please, someone help him!_

_Please, help!!_

_He cried louder as he started falling. He curls on himself, gripping at his head._

_PLEASE!_

__

“Muriel!!” Someone shouts.

His eyes shoot open in a panic, gasping for air.

“Oh thank the stars- h-hey, it’s okay, deep breaths…”

Whoever was talking, Muriel didn’t care. He clinged to them for dear life. 

They started scratching at his scalp. “Breathe Muriel...you’re okay…”

...Tarvos?

“T-Ta-“

“I know, I know. In and out. Easy.”

Muriel takes a couple of gulps of air.

“Where are you right now?” He asks calmly.

Muriel glances around the room. “T-The hut…”

“Good...who am I?” 

“Tarvos…”

“That’s right…what happened?”

“A nightmare-“ He chokes on his words, and starts to sob as all the memories flood back at once.

Tarvos hugs him tight, knowing he needed pressure to keep him grounded. “Shhh…you’re alright…you’re safe…”

It took Muriel a long while to compose himself. When he did, he felt like he could finally breathe for the first time in years.

“Was...it the Coliseum?”

He nods, too tired to talk.

“Let’s get back to bed, sweetheart...I promise it will be better, okay?”

Muriel was much too exhausted to protest, so he lets Tarvos lay him down.

“I’ll protect you…”

Muriel quickly passes out, falling into a dreamless slumber.

Knowing that Tarvos would always be there by his side, he could begin to face his demons.


End file.
